Moonlit Night
by Yashito Ikahame
Summary: An epic clash between Reikoku and Gohan is beginning.taking place just months before the buu saga. Can Gohan win?who is this mysterious girl?r&r to find out!Chapter 6 is up!
1. Default Chapter

_A/N Just for reference for those people who aren't Japanese crazed. Friends call boys their names with kun after them, and call girls their names with chan after them. Otosan is dad, Okasan is mom, and Sento means master...I guess that's it for referance... Well, enjoy_

_Moonlit Night_

"Enter" The great doors swung open revealing a tall woman dressed in a very short and exposing dress.

The woman walked down the hallway towards her master's throne.

"Our plan is nearly complete sento Reikoku"

From the throne rose a vile creature so evil the mere image of him was cloaked with an essence of darkness. The figure merely smiled at the good news. "Good... Soon the people of Satan City will be under my control, completing the circle we have worked so long to create. After this is finished, nothing will stop me from my destiny!"

"Videl-chan, I know that you're good friends with them and that you want to make a good impression, but don't you think this is going too far?" Gohan asked as the raven-haired girl straightened his tie. The two were preparing to go to the airport to pick up two very special friends...Well, at least, Videls friends.

Videl put her hands on her hips. "Gohan-kun! Serena-chan has been my best friend since elementary school. It's the least I could do to present my best friend to her in a fashionable manor. And I only invited you because Sharpener and Eraza are out on a date. Besides, her boyfriend Darien-san is bound to be dressed up as well!"

The 17-year-old demi-saiyan sighed under his breath. "Probably not..."

After finally straightening the tie and adding finishing touches to Gohan's outfit, the two teens took off to the Satan City airport. As they flew, they Gohan suddenly felt a string of electricity-like energy passing through him.

Videl grabbed his arm as he suddenly collapsed towards the ground "Gohan-kun what's wrong?"

Shocked at his sudden loss of control he focused his ki on flight and then answered "Oh its nothing...don't worry..." Hopefully nothing like that would happen again.

"Oh look Darien! There she is! There she is!" A girl with long blonde hair squealed as she dragged the reluctant black haired teenager towards her friend. "Videl-chan! Over here!"

Videl turned to the shouting. "Serena-chan!" The two friends raced to each other. Both Gohan and Darien sweat dropped as the girls started talking non-stop. The taller boy looked at Gohan and suppressing a laugh said, "Hey, Nice outfit". Gohan blushed as he scratched the back of his head. "Yea you know girls..."

After retrieving the luggage, the four teens boarded Videls decapsulized helicopter and took off towards her house.

"What an adorable cat!" Videl exclaimed as she stroked Serena's black cat.

The blonde smiled "Oh gomen... I forgot to tell you... That's Luna, I couldn't leave her at home alone 'cuz my parents are on a trip."

The helicopter had been set to autopilot and soon landed on the huge front lawn of the Satan mansion.

The evil creature stood up at a sudden knowledge "It has become known to me that there are powerful beings located in and around Satan City. Locate and destroy them. My plans cannot be interfered with!"

"Gohan-kun will take your bags to your rooms. You guys can came on into the kitchen. I had the meals already prepared..."Videl said to her friends. The demi-saiyan grabbed both heavy bags and quickly ran up the stairs as the rest of the party followed Videl into the dinning room.

Serena looked shocked as she gawked at the food "Wow since when do you cook Videl-chan?"

"I don't...I had one of our cooks whip up a feast for the occasion..."She replied, scratching the back of her head.

Darien fell behind looking at the huge mansion. Luna trailed silently behind him.

"You have a nice house." Darien complemented, staring at the huge windows, the marble floor, and the crystal chandelier hanging over the dining table.

Videl blushed "Yea arigato... you see, my otosan won the Martial Arts Tournament a few years ago...so we kinda got rich...also, he runs a marital arts gym...so yea we're kinda well off I guess..." She definitely wasn't made for this "rich" stuff.

Gohan came downstairs dressed in the clothes he had been wearing before Videl had forced him into the suit. He walked into the kitchen and gawked hungrily at the dishes and dishes of food laid out on the table.

"Uh... I just... called my okasan... She said I can stay...but only until... after supper." Gohan said as saliva dripped out of his mouth. His crazy expression was equally matched with Serena's as she too stood salivating over the food. They looked at each other competitively.

Videl and Darien sweat dropped as their friends dived into the previously neatly prepared meal. They quickly joined the table and too, awkwardly started eating. Little did they know, that regardless of Serena and Videl being close friends since childhood, they did not know a thing about each other's lives.

"Hey Meatball Head, looks like you've got competition this time." Darien teased staring at Gohan as he stuffed a whole plate of egg rolls into his already full mouth.

Serena gave Darien a look as Videl laughed (Gohan was too busy eating to hear the joke) She turned from her gaze at her boyfriend to the cat who was pawing at her foot. She gave her cat the puppy eyes but Luna gave her THE look (a/n for those who watch Sailor Moon you should know what THE look is) from under the table. Sighing, she caught Darien's eye and then nodding, both asked to be excused, and then left the table.

"Remember Serena, you're here on a mission. We came here to find out where the immense power is coming from, not to eat!" Luna hissed as the two teens followed her to the living room. "We have got absolutely no time to lose!"

"Videl-chan... I don't know if I can trust your friends..." Gohan started through mouthfuls of food as he "helped" Videl finish the supper. The girl looked angrily at her friend "What do you mean? Serena-chan has been my friend for years! What's there not to trust?"

"I don't know...but I'm sensing something from both of them...I cant explain it...its like some sort of ...and energy...something like the power I sensed this morning...Ill go ask Piccalo about it".

Videl sighed "Alright but I'm telling you there's nothing wrong with Serena-chan or Darien-kun."

"Sayannora! Ill see you guys tomorrow!" Gohan yelled to his new friends. He ran quickly to the trees and then took off into flight. He had to go see Piccalo and Dende as soon as possible. "I'm so stupid! Leaving Videl with those two when their clearly not normal humans. I better get to the lookout fast or Videl could fall into danger!"

With that he powered up and flew as fast as he could towards Corin Tower.

"Konnichiwa Corin-sama" Gohan said as he sailed past the cat's home. He powered up again as he hit and the ozone layer and then continued up Neoibo to The Lookout.

"Hi Mr. Popo" Gohan greeted

"Hello Gohan. It is a pleasure to see you again. I hope you enjoy your stay," He answered in his usual simple voice. "Master Dende is eating at the moment. Do you wish to speak with him?"

" Yea thanks Mr. Popo". The deme-Saiyan ran into the main building of the lookout where Dende was also eating dinner.

"Hi Gohan!" The young guardian said enthusiastically as he finished the last portion of the meal. "What brings you here?"

Gohan looked surprisedly at the guardian. Why wouldn't Dende be aware of something as urgent as this? "Dende...There are two teenagers staying at Videls house. I'm sensing an aura radiating from them... It's not the usual ki that humans have... I'm not exactly sure what kind of power it is..."

Dende looked bewildered. "I'm not sure what your talking about Gohan...Normally it would be against rules to help you...but since you're a friend...and you've done so much for the Earth already. Ill take a look on this and see what I can find out."

"Gee thanks Dende! I owe you one" with that Gohan flew out of the building and down back to the Earth.

"Yes you do," whispered Dende as his eyes changed from his friendly look to a ly glare.

"Well done" The evil voice echoed around the Lookout. "After we get rid of the saiyan there will be nothing to stop me from completing my plans HAHAHAHAHA"

"Yes Sento" was the only reply that came.

(A/N Well? What do you think? Please review so that I can see if I should start the next chapter. Any comments are requested for improvement. I don't own DBZ or SM and I may be missing some points in terms of: spelling of names, and powers of the characters. hope you had fun reading it until next time)


	2. The strength of Evil

A/N Thanks to "Zion" for giving me my first ever review thanks to that review, I can now continue the story yay

I last left off as Gohan was leaving the lookout. Has Dende gone to the evil side? Who is this mysterious evil? And what have Serena and Darien got to do with this? You'll find out in this next chapter. Hope you enjoy

(p.s. Ive decided to start putting names up for the chapters so here it is)

Chapter 2: The Strength of Evil

Wind whipped through Gohans hair as he thought of the conversation he had just had with the guardian of Earth. "Well that was a lot of help," He said sarcastically. He powered up and flew on as fast as he could towards his house. "I sure hope Videl is holding up ok with her friends."

"Ok Meat ball head its your turn" Darien said, passing the dice to the blonde.

Serena turned bright red and threw the dice back to him." Baka!!! Stop calling me that!!"

"Now, now Serena-chan, just calm down its just a nick name." Videl said as she picked up the small dye. Then eyeing the meatball shaped hairstyle her friend had, she added "Besides, I kinda like that name totally matches you."

Fuming, Serena rolled the dice. "HAHA I win! In your faces Darien and Videl!"

The two brunettes sweat dropped as she danced a victory dance in celebration.

"I'm home okasan!" Gohan called as he descended at his houses doorstep. As he walked towards the small building he suddenly felt a familiar electrical jolt. The young demi-saiyan collapsed to the ground. He had fainted before he hit the ground.

"Moshi Moshi" Videl said into the phone.

"Videl-san? Is that you?"

"Hai. ChiChi-sama? Are you ok? You sound kind of worried. Gohan said he was going home…Did he get there yet??

"Yes dear…but he's collapsed. I found him outside our house just lying there…I just called to let you know. Gohan woke up only long enough to say your name…He's in a horrible state and I think it would be good if you were here…it might help him recover."

Videl just stood there shocked. Sure she had heard about him getting badly hurt from battles but never just collapsing.

"Serena-chan can you watch the house? I gotta check in on Gohan…He collapsed on the way home and his okasan thinks it would help if I were there…"

"Oh sure Vi-hey" The girl was interrupted when her cat suddenly started pawing at her and giving her the "look" again. She quickly thought up an excuse.

"Just hold on I need to feed my cat I guess I forgot." She quickly followed Luna into the kitchen.

"What is it Luna?"

"I'm not really sure…I didn't tell you before but I was sensing a strange ki radiating from that boy… perhaps you should go with your friend to check it out. This could prove to either be helpful or dangerous for our quest."

"All right. But I'm only gonna do it if you come with me." Serena whispered as she re-entered the living room.

"Videl I'm gonna come with you ok. Darien can stay here to take care of the house for you."

"Oh sure leave ME behind…"

"You baka just shut up." She answered smiling.

Reikoku sat on his throne meditating. He smiled as he sensed the absence of the gigantic power he had previously felt. A loud echo filled the hall as someone knocked at the huge doors at the other side of the dark hall.

"Report, Hidoi". The woman entered and immediately commenced in bowing before her master.

"The plan has been carried through smoothly Sento. I easily controlled the puny Guardian and I have sent a more emmense power disrupter throughout Japan. All the people of high power have been plagued with a terrible illness."

"Good…Very good…"

"Oh Gohan." Videl said. She and Serena walked quickly into the house and Videl weakly dropped beside the still form on Gohans bed. His breathing was raspy and his body was burning up with fever.

Chi Chi walked into the room looking very tired and there seemed to be tears in her eyes. "Oh Videl-san I'm very happy to see you. My Goten has too broken into fever. Could you and your friend tend to Gohan while I take care of Goten?"

Videl stood up and patted the worried mother "Of course Chi Chi-sama. Serena-chan and I will do everything we can to help." After saying that she crossed the room to return to her friends' side.

(At the Briefs mansion)

"Oh no Trunks not you too" Bulma said as she helped him into his bed. Vegeta had already fallen victim to the illness and was being tended for by a robot nurse. Bulma called another one in to care for her son. "What's going on here!" she cried through tears.

(At the Kame house)

"See what I told you? You need to keep up your exercises and eat more healthy foods if you want to prevent sicknesses!" Yelled the very frustrated Master Roshi. Krillen, Yamcha, and Android 18 had all got high fevers and were being tended by Launch.

A/N…So it seems that All the Z fighters are down for the count. If your wondering about Piccalo, Tien, and Choatsu, and why they aren't affected by the plague then its because their not in Japan. (I'm just gonna spoil it a bit for you and tell you that I'm not gonna add Tien or Choatsu into the story, and I'm gonna stay pretty much clear of Piccalo (I wanna keep the story focused mainly on Gohan, Videl, Serena, and Darien) well, hope you liked the second chapter. Review if you want more and don't bite me too hard for all those Tien/ Chaotsu lovers lol.

Next chapters gonna be called "The strength of love" hope you like it


	3. The strength of Love

A/N Sorry for leaving you hanging like that Zion…apparently you're the only one reviewing so far…Not that Im not welcoming more people to do so…hint hint…so anyways, Gohan is sick, and so are Vegita, Yamcha, Krillen, Trunks, and Goten. Basically all the living Z fighters are down for the count. So whos left? Well youll have to find out in this chapter

p.s: I just found out the stars and lines don't work on fanfics…so Im sorry if the scenes were kinda muddled…Ill put N/S(New scene)every time theres a new scene…see if it works better...anyways…Enjoy R/R please!!!!!

The strength of Love

"Oh Gohan-kun!" cried Videl, her eyes screwed into a look of despair and exasperation. Serena stood solemnly beside her friend. Luna was sitting quite still on the bed staring at Gohan.

Videl suddenly got up. "Im going to get some water to put on his head." She quickly walked away thus giving Serena a chance to talk to her cat.

"Luna what are you doing?"

"I'm scanning him. So far I have not detected any traces of evil in his heart. Actually, as far as I know, this boy could be the purest person I've ever seen in my life"

"Hey! How about me?!!!!!"

"With your obsession with boys and your lazy attitude, I'd think you would be happy I didn't call you evil"

Serena didn't seem to pick up the joke at all. "Hey that's not fair! What kind of girl doesn't think about boys? But anyways…" She said, finally getting serious "Is there anything we can do to help him? I mean…how about my wand?"

Luna looked up straight into the large blue eyes. "In addition to the extreme purity I found in him, I also found a great power. He conceals it well, but I can still faintly sense it…I'm pretty sure that this illness wasn't caused naturally…to a being this powerful…I'd have to say that this was caused by someone of great energy…I'm afraid that tampering with it will only complicate this matter far more. Besides, using the healing wand will drain some of your energy…and Heavens know you will need all the energy you can have in order to fight at your fullest."

Serena had been staring intently at her cat as she said that mini speech. "So that still doesn't get us anywhere…how will we help Gohan… and how will I beat this evil? The other Scouts and Artemis are back in Tokyo."

"We can't rule out Tuxedo Mask, and your friend Videl definitely has some talent in fighting, her father being the champ-." The cat was cut off as the girl stepped back into the room.

"Serena-kun? Is there someone else here? I thought I heard another voice"

"Uhhh…Not that I could see…maybe your anxiety for Gohan is getting to you. How about getting some rest? I can take care of him for you if you want."

"That's ok, I want to spend some more time with him"

Serena smirked at her best friend. "Ok now I know for sure you likes him more then you say"

"What!!! No!!! Hes just a really good friend …that's all!"

"HAHA your not fooling anyone baka"

_**N/S**_

Hidoi watched as her master sat on his throne meditating. Dark waves of energy were now surging more powerfully from him.

"Your dark energy is now almost at its maximum sento. Soon your powers will spread and conquer all the humans in Japan!"

_**N/S**_

Luna perked up from her trance. Videl was busy sponging Gohans forehead with a wet towel and didn't notice as her friend left the room with the cat.

"What's going on Luna?"

The cat looked seriously up to the girl. "The dark enery has risen to an unimaginable height. It is more powerful then I imagined. Perhaps we will need more then just yours and Tuxedo Masks powers after all."

_**N/S**_

"Go…ten..."Gohan stuttered as his little brother drifted further and further away. His body was suddenly replaced with his mothers, and then to… "Videl… What's going on? Where am I? My powers aren't working…I can't help you…Please be strong…" Her body was suddenly engulfed with dark flames.

"Go…han…."She managed to whisper weakly as the flames ate at her. "I love…"and her voice was swallowed up along with her body."

"VIDEL!!!!!!!!!!!!"

_**N/S**_

"Gohan?" Videl yelped as he suddenly started jerking around and yelling. One of his arms swung wildly and threw her off to one side. She crashed against the wall just as Serena reentered the room.

"Videl! Are you ok?"

The black haired girl gasped her reply. "Gohan… he's in trouble…I…have…to help him…" Clutching her ribs, she stood up heavily and staggered towards the thrashing Gohan. As she took a step, Gohan suddenly yelled and powered up. Luna gave a cry as the power surged around the room, breaking the furniture, and throwing both her and Serena against the wall. Electrical currents wove delicately at the super-saiyan.

"Gohan…please… listen to me…let…me help…you" The girl continued her path to the now floating boy.

Luna struggled to her feet. "This power is amazing!"

"Should I transform?" Serena questioned

"No. Your powers are not needed at this moment. Just wait and see what happens."

_**N/S**_

(In Gohans dream)

"Ill crush you!" He yelled at the dark cloud that had swallowed up Videl. It was beginning to take the shape of a vile looking face. One with evil red eyes and a fanged mouth. It was steadily making its way towards the super-saiyan.

"Die you beast!" He cried as he took flight and swooped in towards the cloud. It easily dodged him but in a flash he turned and fired a ki blast at it. The blast disappeared as soon as it touched the cloud. It laughed evilly and stormed towards Gohan, taking the offensive. In a flurry of punches and kicks Gohan was down.

"Ill never give up!" He cried as he yelled his battle cry. His energy brightened around him as he powered up yet again to his ascended super-saiyan form.

"Lets see you fight against me now monster!"

_**N/S**_

Videl staggered as Gohans light brightened and the electrical currents flared dangerously.

"Gohan! please listen! let me help you!" Videl gathered all her energy and felt her feet leave the ground. White energy surrounded her as she took flight and swooped towards the boy.

"Just a bit further…GOHAN!!"

_**N/S**_

(In his dream)

"Videl?"

"Gohan! Let me help you!"

"Videl where are you? You have to get away! This monster will kill you!"

"I don't care what it does! I wont leave you!" Her voice was backed by a ghostly figure that appeared beside him. Videl gave him a determined look-the same stubborn look she had given him when she asked him to teach her to fly. He knew he wouldn't be able to argue with her anymore.

Videl had clasped tightly to his hand and pulled herself till she was face to face with him. She faintly heard him whisper. She had continued to talk to him stubbornly. Her determination gave her strength to bear the electricity and power radiating from him.

"Ill help you Gohan"

_**N/S**_

(In his dream)

"Ok, together we can beat this guy! Lets do this together!"

Videl nodded to his statement felt his hand brush against hers. Not knowing what she was doing, she grasped his hand and focused all her energy into him.

"Ka…Me….Ha….Me…."Gohan said as he put his hands together behind him. Videl closed her eyes and put all her trust into the saiyan.

"HA!!!!!" An amazingly bright beam of energy surged from his hands and flew towards the enemy. The intense light drowned out the darkness before it even made contact.

_**N/S**_

Videl snapped back into conciousness. Serena and Luna stood over her looking worried.

"Videl-chan? Are you ok?"

"Yea Im fine…Where's Gohan?"

Serena pointed to the figure lying down behind her.

Videl sat up shocked at the still figure. "Gohan!"

She flung herself over him and cried her heart out. "Don't die Gohan…I…love you…"

"Serena, take out your scepter."

Videl shot up from her position and stared shockingly at the cat.

"Serena-chan….your…cat just…talked…"

Serena sighed and reached into her backpack.

"You know Sailor Moon?" She questioned

"Yea…why?"

"Well I'm her."

"NO WAY"

"Yes way, and the scepter is actually my Moon scepter. It has amazing powers that reflect from the Moon. I'm but the one chosen to wield it. One of its powers is the power to heal, and that is what I'm gonna do for Gohan-kun."

Videl looked at her friend like she was nuts. "But that doesn't explain why your cat can talk…"

"Yea, Luna is my guardian and mentor. She's been with me since I found out I was Sailor Moon."

"You've got to be kidding me…but…why wait till now to tell me this? I mean…I'm your best friend aren't I?"

"Yea you are…but-"

Luna interrupted her "It's because I didn't want to drag any innocent people into the fight. But after I saw the great power Gohan possesses, I realized that he might be the one who can actually help us in our quest.

_**N/S**_

"Sento…" Hidoi whispered

" What is it"?

"One of the saiyans have broken through the curse. He is still unconscious, but only out of exhaustion."

"It doesn't matter. My powers have finally reached its maximum and my dark cloud is ready to spread across the city. Nothing will stop me now!"

A/N So? What do you think? This chapter is a bit longer then the others so I hope you don't mind. Secrets are out, Gohan is no longer sick Will He and Videl join forces with Serena and Darien? The evil is starting? even with combined forces will it be enough? I really hope this chapter made more sense cuz I used stars and slashes this time to separate the paragraphs..hopefully it will work… So yea READ AND REVIEW!!!!I NEED REVIEWS!!!!!!!

p.s I don't think I told you b4 but Hidoi (Reikokus servant) means evil in Japanese. Oh and Reikoku means Ruthlessness I guess it does fit

Next Chapter I think will be called "The Strength of the Scepter"


	4. The strength of the Scepter

A/N- So Im back. sorry to keep you readers waiting but Ive been having it really busy u know, exams and such so I havnt really had time to do the next chapter. Thanks to the new people who reviewed Im glad you guys enjoyed it. So anyways, to the next chapter. In the last one all secrets were revealed. Serena tells Videl all about her powers. Videl confesses her love for Gohan, and Gohan has defeated the curse that plagued him.

P.s : I still cant figure out how to separate the differents scenes yet…so Im gonna keep trying till I get it rite

The Strength of the Scepter

"Moon…Crystal…Power!" Videl watched in wonder as her friend levitated into the air and slowly transformed. A blinding light flashed around the room and then everything was still. In front of the girl was her best friend dressed in a blue mini skirt, a sailors top, and red boots. Placed neatly on her head under her hair was a golden tiara with a red ruby encrusted in it.

Videl stuttered as she looked at the magnificent girl in front of her (A/N I mean, wouldn't you stare if your favorite TV hero was standing in front of you""…Y-your … actually … Sailor Moon!"

(At the dark throne room)

"Master!" Hidoi said as she ran into the room. Her Sento was literally radiating with massive dark power. "All sensors are on alert. Sailor Moon has made her appearance in the city!"

Reikoku laughed"I know. But it really doesn't matter. My power is too great for anything to stand up to me. It makes no difference that she is here because there is no way for her to interfere anymore. However, I think it would only be good to kill her now so she will not be any trouble in the future. You say she has just been seen? Then she must not be too prepared to fight. I doubt any of the other Sailor Scouts will be here since you cannot sense them."

"Yes Sento Reikoku"

(back at Gohans house)

Serena laughed at her friends comment. "What did you think? I mean, I am standing in front of you."

"Yea but its still so hard to believe this."

"Time is being wasted Serena. Quickly now use your scepter."

"Alright Luna. Now stand back" Serena quickly pulled out the long rod. It was dazzling as it glowed in preparation of using its power. Serena made her stance "Moon Healing ACTIVATION!" Pink streams of power swirled out of the scepter and sprinkled gently over Gohans motionless form. The swirls stopped and Videl ran over to the now stirring body.

"Gohan-kun?" Her voice quivered as she bent over him.

"Videl-chan… I'm…glad…your alright." His voice grew steadily louder and stronger and his eyes slowly opened to the bright light shining through the window. A dark figure suddenly appeared at the windowsill, blocking the light.

"Tuxedo Mask!" Serena cried running over to the caped man.

Tuxedo Masks face never lefts its expressionless state "I felt your power and I immediately came. I thought you might have been in some sort of trouble."

"The power of the bond between Sailor Moon and Tuxedo mask still lingers even after all these generations…" Luna commented, looking at the two couples.

"So does anyone want to tell me whats going on?" Gohan asked scratching his head, a puzzled expression plastered on his face.

"Yea me too." The caped warrior said, climbing gracefully through the window.

"Yea me too" said a stern voice behind the group. They turned to see a grumpy looking Chi Chi standing in the doorway. Her arms were folded against her chest and the look in her eyes could have even made Vegeta cry. "The only person I asked to come here was Videl. I was nice enough to let you" she pointed menacingly at Serena, "stay to help. But adding a cat and a window-climbing boy come in is too much." Then her eyes landed on Gohan. "GOHAN!!!!!?!?!?!? WHAT ARE YOU DOING UP?!?!??!!?!?DO YOU KNOW WHAT CONDITION YOUR IN?!?!?!?!?!"

"Its ok okasan. Im fine"

"Bu-but how?" She stuttered

"It's because I believe your son will play an important role in saving this city and the world" Replied Luna.

"It doesn't really matter because you will all die here and now." The entire group turned now to the woman's voice.

"Hidoi" Luna hissed, her fur standing on end.

"THERE WILL BE NO THREATENING AS LONG AS IM IN THIS HOUSE!!!" Chi Chi screamed as she ran across the room holding a broom above her head.

"NO CHI CHI" Sailor Moon cried, whipping out her sceptor again, but it was too late.

The evil henchman laughed as she levitated into the air outside the window. "Hie"(cold) The simply word immediately took effect as the room turned ice cold. Chi Chi continued running buy her steps were slowing and her voice was faltering. "IF YOU THINK YOU CAN JUST COME AND FREEZE MY HOUSE THEN YOU CAN JUST FORGET IT I HAVE TWO SICK CHILDREN HERE AND I AM NOT GOING TO LET YOU-" but she couldn't finish her threat. Hidoi had muttered another spell. "Hieru"(freeze) Chi Chi immediately froze into a solid ice statue.

"OKASAN" Gohan cried, standing up and clenching his hands. "YOUR GONNA PAY" He threw a ki blast at the shocked woman. The blast caught her square in the stomach and sent her careening towards the ground. (please note that Gohans room is on the second floor)

"You gotta help my mom Sailor Moon" Gohan pleaded.

"Ill try, but only if you can take care of Hidoi. Ill come help as soon as I finish."

"Tuxedo Mask and Videl, you two should go help Gohan. Hidoi is one of the most powerful henchmen of Reikoku."

"Reikoku?" Videl and Gohan questioned in unison.

"Ill explain later"

"Come on" Tuxedo Mask urged.

"Ok" The two said together yet again.

(At the roof of the dark castle)

"By all the powers of darkness I summon all thy energy. Release thy hidden vigor and spread it among this mighty nation. Complete the circle of Kengen. Bring all life to my control." Reikoku's powers emerged from his outstretched hands and flowed like a shadow through out the city.

(At Capsule Corp.)

(In Vegeta's dream)

"TAKE THAT YOU FILTHY WORM!!!! Vegeta cried as he sent a powerful ki beam at the shadow. The blast seared through the figure, thus finishing the battle.

(In real life)

"Wake up honey. Please wake up!" Bulma sobbed through tears as she knelt beside his bed, her face buried into the bed. Even the most highly qualified and intelligent doctors too said they could do nothing to save him. And when sudden jerks surged through his body, and ki energy swirled around him and the room, they left finding that it was too dangerous to even be in the room anymore.

"I'm up woman stop yelling in my ear." The blue haired woman looked up to see her husband sitting up.

"OH VEGETA!!! IM SO HAPPY" She cried as she flung herself around his neck trying to kiss every part of his face at once.

"It seems someone must have done something to me. I had a dream that I was fighting a dark figure. I only awoke when I defeated it…"

"Oh Vegeta…It doesn't matter any more. The only thing that matters is that your awake and well. Now we only have to worry about Trunks."

"No." Vegeta jumped off the bed and headed for the window. He felt an immense power coming his way. "I need to go check something out" And before his wife would stop him, he took off in search of the power, somehow knowing that there was going to be a fight.

(At Gohans house's front yard)

From inside the trio could hear Sailor Moon saying her spell to heal Chi Chi. In front of them stood Hidoi, her already exposing clothes even more exposed as the whole stomach section had been blasted away.

"You idiot. You ruined my beautiful dress. YOU WILL PAY!!! Tsurara!" The spell sent hundreds of icicles towards the three fighters. Gohan and Videl took off into the air and Tuxedo Mask soared to the side to dodge the attack. With that chance he conjured a rose and skillfully threw it the henchman. Gohan sent a ki blast at her direction at the same time.

"Kori tate!(ice shield) Hieru!(freeze)" The ice took the full force of the blast and the rose was immediately frozen and fell to the ground. However, the two attacks were enough to distract her from the final figher. Videl swooped in and brought her leg back to kick Hidoi.

"Take this!" She cried as she swung her leg. Hidoi jumped out of the way and levitated into the sky- right into Gohan.

"Your fighting a losing battle Hidoi. Why don't you give up and leave so you wont be hurt worst?"

"Oh I'm so scared. Maybe I should give up…" She slowly made her descent back to the ground. "But first I'd like to give you people a little present… HYOZON!!!"(Iceberg). The air was suddenly turned to ice. The grass and the trees were also turned into ice. Everything was frozen solid. With a laugh Hidoi vanished in a swirl of snowflakes.

(In Gohans room)

"Moon Healing Acti-"Sailor Moon was cut off by her cat.

"Sailor Moon stop. Come here and look at this." The blonde Sailor Scout ran over to the window where Luna was watching the battle below.

"Oh no!" She gasped. The whole area in front of the house had been turned to ice.

"And look there" Sailor Moon looked to where Luna was pointing. There, as stiff as statues, were three figures.

"gasp" Sailor Moon jumped out the window to help her friends. Hidoi was nowhere to be seen. She landed on the ice (slipping in her klutzy way) and finally slid her way to her three friends. She pointed her sceptor at them. "Moon healing act-" Her enchantment was interrupted yet again by another voice. The Moon princess turned to face the ice queen Hidoi.

"do you like the statues? A nice present isn't it? How would you like one too? Hier-arg" She screamed as a black furball attatched itself to her face.

"Luna!" Sailor moon cried

The cat was finally flung off. " You will pay! WRECKING MY DRESS AND THEN MY FACE?!?!?!?!? I WILL KILL YOU ALL!!!!!!" She then vanished again in a swirl of snow.

(At the castle)

"So. Another saiyan has defeated my enchantment. It seems I will finally get to try out my power." Dark energy swirled around Reikoku as he said that. Off in the distance, the saiyan prince soared at top speed towards him.

"This will be interesting" They both thought.

A/N so how was it? I tried to make it longer because you had to wait so long. I hope you all enjoyed it and I really hope you'll all review. So Gohan, Tuxedo mask, and Videl are frozen solid (things just happen non stop don't they?) and Vegeta is heading off the fight a being probably even stronger then Cell was. What will happen between them? How will Sailor Moon deal with her frozen friends? Find out in the next story: The strength of Vegeta


	5. The Strength of Vegeta

A/N Im so sorry I havnt been updating. Ive been really busy. Ill make sure this one is good to make up for the wait. But I just want to remind everyone who reads this to review cuz this is really discouraging…my last chapter had only one review from miroku-has-darkness. yea so I hope this chapter gets more reviews. flames welcome as well(u can see Im really desperate)

so yea anyways hope you enjoy this chapter

The Strength of Vegeta

(At the castle)

"So. Another saiyan has defeated my enchantment. It seems I will finally get to try out my power." Dark energy swirled around Reikoku as he said that. Off in the distance, the saiyan prince soared at top speed towards him.

"This will be interesting" They both thought.

(In Gohans frozen front yard)

"Moon Healing ACTIVATION!" This was her forth time trying and each had proved fruitless.

"Why isn't it working Luna?"

The cat sat down thoughtfully. "It appears that there is a power surrounding the area. Possibly, it could be that it is clouding your magic, making it impossible for it to work at its full potential." A smirk grazed her furry face. "Or it may be that Hidoi's power exceeds yours…"

"LUNA! Don't say that." The blonde gave her cat a dirty look. "Nothing exceeds my scepter." She stood up proudly only to lose her balance fall on the ice. Blush rushed up her face and tears welled up in her eyes.

"WAHHHHHHHH"

"Oh stop it" Luna said getting serious again. "This is a serious matter. With no one to help you, this battle will be even harde-". Her speech was cut short by a sound of cracking. Sailor Moon and Luna turned to the sound. It was Gohans statue. To the two spectators astonishment Gohans statue started to glow. The light grew stronger and the cracking sound grew louder. A soft sound was heard and instantly grew louder and then into a loud yell. With that the ice blew apart in hundreds of shards. The air cleared and Gohan collapsed to his knees breathing rapidly.

"Gohan!" Sailor Moon cried. She rushed to help the half saiyan up.

"What happened?" He looked up weakly at the smiling face and then sideways. His eyes shot open in surprise the image met his eyes. "Videl!" He rushed over and put his hands on the icy statue. "No… Ill kill her…"

"Gohan?" Sailor Moon asked timidly.

"Ill kill her…Ill get revenge."

"Cant you use your powers to get her out? I mean…you got yourself out right?"

"The only way I can is by blasting her with a ki blast or warm it with my ki charged hands. However, both would be highly dangerous because I don't know the full power of this ice. If I were to heat it I might burn Videl…"

Luna took over the explaination. "The only way for them to get out is if their spiritual energy is stronger then Hidoi. Gohan was able to focus his energy and blow the ice away. That is more then I can say for mere mortals like Videl and Tuxedo Mask."

"So theres on way to help them?" The blonde questioned

"The only way is by destroying Reikoku."

"I cant wait…"Said Gohan, energy spilled out of him and surrounded him. A white light surrounded him as he powered up in rage. He was preparing to take off when he was stopped by Luna.

"I think it would be best if you knew as much about your opponent as you could."

"You can tell me on the way."

"Ok then take me with you too."Sailor Moon said.

"Yes it would be best to take her with you. I have a feeling that only with your powers combined will this battle be victorious."

(At the Castle)

"So it seems you're the one behind this" said Vegeta he flew up to the fiend.

Reikoku smiled "Yes it would seem so.hahaha…even as we speak my power is flowing through this country. Soon all will be under my control and I will be unstoppable with my invincible army"

"You know that you will be stopped."

"heheheh…even if I were to be stopped… It wouldn't be by you!" With that he lifted a hand and an immense wave of dark energy blew towards the saiyan prince. Vegeta lifted a hand and let out a thin beam of ki energy.(I know ki means energy but it sounds cooler that way). The beam sliced through the wave and the two halves of energy shot past him narrowly.

The saiyan smirked" If you think that will defeat me then you wrong. Now its my turn! TAKE THIS!" He flew at a full charge towards the fiend and brought back his hand in a fist. When he was close enough he swung it forward. A punch like that with the added momentum of his charge would easily have brought down a mountain…however…

"WHAT?" Vegeta's blow had been completely absorbed by the dark energy surrounding the sorcerer. It was like he was punching a pillow. "OH YEAH?" His temper was rising. Take this!" He punched repeatedly into the thick black energy. "This is ridiculous! None of my physical attacks are getting through this barrier! Ill need to try using ki." With that he soared away from the energy.

"Baka… You will never defeat me!"

"Shut up! Nothing can stand up to a saiyan prince!" Vegeta cried as he sent a barrage of ki blasts at the dark figure. The golden blasts were swallowed by the blackness of the energy.

"THIS ISNT WORKING!" Vegeta cried.

(In the air where Gohan and Sailor Moon are flying(Sailor Moon is in Videls helicopter with Luna. Gohan has headphones and a microphone to talk to SM))

The demi saiyan and moon princess were listening intently to Luna's story.

"Reikoku is a demon sorcerer from the Negiverse. He used to be Queen Serenity's most trusted advisor. However, over time he got obsessed over the dark arts. He would practice spells and hexes in secret. Then one day he was found out. Under Queen Serenity's order, his magical instruments were sealed away and his power was diminished. He was then imprisoned in the Negiverse. I had no idea that he would come back…And in this state of power…I don't know if even the sacred Moon Scepter will stand to his magical power."

Sailor Moon looked down at the cat. "Don't worry Luna. We'll stop him. If my mother could beat him then Im sure that we will too."

"Were almost there" said Gohan out of the blue.

"Hey Gohan?"

"Yea?"

"How can you tell where he is?" Luna and Gohan fell down (in that anime way) of course, Gohan was flying so it took a while for him to get back level with the helicopter and give his reply to the confused blonde.

"I can sense his spiritual energy. He seems to be radiating a lot of power right now so its really easy to pinpoint his location."

(O.o)(That's Sailor Moons face in response to Gohans explaination)

"Hey whats that?" She yelled. There was a misty black cloud floating towards them. It was huge and it seemed to be spreading from something.

"Its Reikokus power!" Luna exclaimed. "Quick Sailor Moon. You need to fly this helicoptor faster. I will create a temporary barrier around us. Gohan you need to stay as close to us as you can.(A/N For you SM fans I don't know if Luna can make a barrier but I don't know if SM can…So if you know could you please tell me? it would be a great help)

The moon on Luna's forehead began to glow and a barrier spread around Gohan and the Helicopter. As they entered the dark cloud the bubble-like barrier warded off the black mist. However, with each passing second, the light of Luna's Moon shape dimmed and as it did, so did the barrier.

"Hang on Vegeta" Said Gohan. "Were almost there."

(At the Castle)

"Is that all you've got?" Laughed Reikoku as Vegeta sank towards the ground, exhausted after using a continuous ki barrage.

"ILL NEVER GIVE UP!" He yelled in response. With that he put his hands together and shot a thick beam of ki energy towards the black figure. The mist took the blasts full power and started to fade.

"heheheh…It seems your not as weak as I took you for." Reikoku remarked. "How about I give you a little taste of what real power is?" He raised a finger and pointed it at the weakened Saiyan Prince. "Good Bye you weakling"

A/N So It looks like Vegetas finally met his match. (To all those Vegeta lovers Im sorry that Im making him look weak…but you have to look at how he was already weakened when he was fighting the spell that was put on him a few chapters back. Plus the fact that he was fighting alone…you have to admit he did pretty well) Moving on…Will Gohan and Serena get there on time? (if they get there at all?)How about Videl and Tuxedo Mask? Hope they'll get unfrozen and maybe help with saving the world? Tell me in you're reviews if you think they should.

the story's getting to its climax finally! I really hope everyone who're reading this will review…The more reviews the faster the next chapter will come: The Strength of the Kamehamea.

Review response:

miroku-has-darkness: It is Impossible to freeze a saiyan their blood runs to fast I think that is cause they have two hearts.

Yash Ikahame: if you watch the show you can see that in the theme song Goku is frozen but he breaks out. also, Gohan is only half saiyan…lol so maybe he has one and a half hearts-sorry…bad joke… so yea I think its really possible to freeze saiyans..just not keep them frozen.


	6. The Strength of the Kamehamea

A/NThe only review to my last chapter was "Vegeta super is"…That really put me down so Ive been waiting at least a year for more reviews. But in the end, Ive decided to move on and continue this story. For anyone whos actually gonna read this I hope you like it!

What happened Last Time.

"Is that all you've got?" Laughed Reikoku as Vegeta sank towards the ground, exhausted after using a continuous ki barrage.

"ILL NEVER GIVE UP!" He yelled in response. With that he put his hands together and shot a thick beam of ki energy towards the black figure. The mist took the blasts full power and started to fade.

"heheheh…It seems your not as weak as I took you for." Reikoku remarked. "How about I give you a little taste of what real power is?" He raised a finger and pointed it at the weakened Saiyan Prince. "Good Bye you weakling"

The Strength of The Kamehamea

Vegeta stared at the orb or electrical black energy forming around his foes finger. He waited Expressionlessly as the sphere was getting larger every second. Slowly, the saiyan searched in his body until he found the necessary ki. He then powered up, first to super saiyan, then ascended saiyan (super saiyan 2). Swirls of thick golden ki circled the prince as he cried out in a burst of energy.

"Die." Called Reikoku.

As he shot the concentrated orb of energy at the mass of golden light, Vegeta prepared himself. The tatanic orb created a depression in the ground before it made contact. The power itself might have devastated an entire city. Reikoku just laughed as the golden light was neutralized in the black ki. The body of Vegeta was engulfed by the attack and was liquefied as if he were a piece of paper in a campfire.

"Hahaha…I had heard that Saiyans were a strong warrior people…This is pathetic…no wonder the race was wiped out…" Reikoku scoffed.

"Guess again, Bub" The voice had appeared behind Reikoku.

"Impossible! An after image?" The dark sorcerer cried.

"Wow you're smarter then you look" replied Vegeta with a smirk. "Well now I'LL show you what real power is." With that The Saiyan prince swung his hand back and thrust it into Reikoku's face. He smiled as his fist met flesh. However…

"WHAT THE HELL!"

(In the air where Serena, Luna and Gohan are heading to the scene)

The air around them was thickening. Although the barrier still lingered around them, turbulence was causing the helicopter to sway.

"I can't hold it…any longer…" strained Luna. Her voice was weak and she was really trying to hold on, as if she had been holding her breath since the barrier took form. Finally, the cat lost control and the barrier faded entirely. Almost as if a tital wave hit them, the helicopter went haywire and started falling through the air, twisting and turning feebly as if it were a small row boat in a tidal wave.

"Luna-san!" Screamed Serena (A/N I just realized a while ago that her name is Usagi or Usaga or something…but seeing as I don't actually know Ill just stick with Serena which is the English name for her) She held on for dear life as the helicopter spun wildly. She grabbed her unconscious cat and held on, only being stabilized with the seatbelt she was wearing (A/N See the importance of seat belts? lol) Seeing that this would be the end, the blonde girl did what she had been trained to do for years. Scream. She opened her mouth, but just as she was about to, she felt the vehicle slow in its plunge. When it came to a complete stop she looked out the window. "Am I dead?" she wondered aloud.

"Nope." Came a reply.

"Oh….my…GOSH-DO(U)MO-ARIGATO-GOZAIMAS(U)-GOHAN-KUN!" she squealed at the boy who was carrying the helicopter with one hand. The door to the helicopter was torn off and Gohan reached inside to grab the two passengers. Although the air around them was filled with evil and power, being in the strong arms of the half Saiyan, and cradling her beloved Luna around her chest, Serena couldn't help but feel safe. With Serena and Luna in his arms, Gohan sped towards the power, not knowing what would be in store for him.

(At the Castle)

"WHAT THE HELL" cried Vegeta as he pulled his hand back.

"You will not hurt my sento." Replied the intruder. Wiping blood off her face, Hidoi turned to face her master. "Sento… Please continue you're work. I will deal with this filthy pest.

"I would be glad to kill you before him. I havn't had a fight like this since we fought Cell."

"I must admit that you're pretty cute…but I will have to kill you since you're being a bother to my sento."

"Then let's get this party started" With that, Vegeta rose into the air, beckoning the Ice witch to follow. (A/N I could be really mean and start a next scene here…but Ill be nice and make the fight here and now.)

"HA!" cried Vegeta as he sent a bombardment of ki blasts at the Majo (witch). She dodged them and shouted "TSURARA"(icicle). As before, hundreds of ice daggers streaked towards her enemy. Vegeta dodged them with ease as he swooped towards her. Suddenly, he disappeared and reappeared behind her, karate chopping her in the back. The two levitated in the fog filled air, still as two statues. Hidoi's head suddenly jerked around to look at Vegeta (not like an owl…just like how a normal person looks behind). Only her eyes were white. Not like a dead white, but a white like how Storm from X-men gets when shes using her powers.

"Hieru" She muttered with a confident smirk. Immediately, her back turned ice cold. Vegeta cried out in surprise and tried to pull away but he found he couldn't. He was frozen to her back. And the worst part was, the ice was traveling up his arm. "Hahahahhaa…now that you are trapped in my ice, it will engulf you and you will fall. You made a very bad decision when you chose to fight me this high in the air."

"Baka..." Vegeta said with a laugh. "It was not I, but you who made the poor choice to follow me. You obviously didn't do your homework when you were studying saiyans because you obviously forgot that we don't freeze." With a yell his hand turned gold under the sheet of ice and he released a flash of energy into her back.

Hidoi screamed as she was blasted towards the ground by the force of the ki. Vegeta shook the frost off his arm as he smirked at the woman. She had regained control of her fall but her face was flushed, her clothes were torn and her hair was a mess.

"YOU! I'm going to be serious now. NO more playing around!" With that she charged up at him in full speed, materializing a clear diamond like sword as she went. Her force was so great that it seemed the fog was splitting for her. With one last burst of energy, she thrusted the razor-sharp blade at her opponent. Vegeta only smiled.

"You have power woman. I complement you on that. However, you're little sword trick had a flaw" He swiftly evaded the sword as it came millimeters before searing through his chest. He was now behind her as she sailed past. "You have just left an opening for my attack." Without a moments hesitation, Vegeat put his hands in a fist above his head and smashed her down with great momentum. She fell straight into the ground, causing a deep crater. Vegeta sighed with relief as he glided down. No sooner had he landed though, did he feel a sharp sting in his stomach. It seemed that he had been poisoned by the thick, dark air around him.

"YOU BASTARD" He cried as he gathered his energy and sped towards the top of the castle where Reikoku was. His vision was blurring before he reached the top and he totally lost conciousness when he reached the dark spell caster.

(We now go back to where Gohan is with his 'luggages")

Gohan could feel it now. The power was right here. He could almost have vomited with all the dark air he was consuming. Serena (who had previously transformed into her alter ego) was still clinging to the unconscious Luna while she was being carried bridal style to their destination. He looked at her, snuggled with her face buried in his chest. Because the front of his orange gi was getting wet, he could tell she was sobbing.

"Sailor Moon…What's wrong?" he questioned. He peered down at her as she looked up, so that they were almost nose to nose.

"Oh you don't have to worry… I was just thinking about Videl-chan, Darien-kun, and your Okasan. And what about your ototo-san? He was as sick as you were…"

"Goten-chan is strong… When I was unconscious, I had a vision of my dearest people fading away. When all hope was almost lost, I could see a figure emerging from the darkness. I think that the only way to get out of the sickness was to defeat the evil, because I regained consciousness after defeating it. Of course… I was exhausted after it, and Im 11 year older then him. Nevertheless, the only way to bring all of them back is by defeating their boss, Reikoku." Sailor Moon nodded, faking a smile, but deep down she was still crying.

"Gohan-kun…"Sailor Moon began. "There was something else bothering me."

"What is that?"

"Well, back home…In Tokyo…my friends would always be there to support me. I could always count on the help of Sailor Venus, Mercury, Mars, Jupiter, and Artemis. But here, I only had the support of Darien and Luna. Now that their both unable to help…I just feel so alone…"

"I felt the same way, Sailor Moon."

"What?"

"Well, a few years back, I was in a fight. A big one. Against one of the vilest creatures ever known to man. He was ruthless, and took the lives of others in order to strengthen himself. In the end, I was the only one who could defeat him. Even my otosan tried to defeat him, but only ended up getting hurt. I had never felt hate so much in my life. And when my father got hurt trying to protect us…I felt so much hate towards the enemy. And when I am in rage…It feels like I have no limit to my power. But because of my arrogance, I lost my father in that battle. I swore never to give in to my power again. I swore that day that I would always use my rage to defeat evil to the best of my ability. I will not lose anyone I care about anymore." Without even knowing it, his tears were spilling down his cheeks and onto Sailor Moons tiara. She closed her eyes and let her tears flow too. But Gohan was not finished. "No matter what happens, I will not let Videl get hurt. I will not allow anyone I care about die in front of my eyes again."

"But what if we can't beat Reikoku? What if our powers aren't good enough to-" But Gohan interrupted her.

"I know we will defeat him. Even though I don't have my father to help me physically, I can still feel him in my heart. I know that he will be watching me from the Otherworld and will be calling to me, cheering on me…I know that he will guide me just like he did when I destroyed Cell." Sailor Moon wiped the tears out of her eyes.

" I know we will...I have faith in you Gohan…But you are not alone." This time she wiped the tears off of his face. "Because I am here to help you."

And I will defeat him…with the strength my fathers attack…the strength of the Kamehamea. Thought Gohan.

(In the Kame Household)

Although the plague was belated, Master Roshi was too put under the sickness after time. His wisdom and mind power had detained much of it, but in the end, age did have its toll as his will power gave in. The others however, were already facing the same pain as Gohan and Vegeta had. As each one of their fears turned into a monster, they battled bravely. Although they could power up, they didn't have ascended forms like their saiyan friends, and the spell was intended to affect humans, not aliens. Launch still hummed cheerfully as she put cool wet towels on their heads. This was nothing but usual chores to her.

(In Android 18's Dream)

"NO! Krillen! Marron! Come back!" With no reaction to her desperate cries, one by one, they disappeared and were replaced by her two brothers Android 16 and 17. "Brothers! Please help me!" They too disappeared leaving her defeated. She had never shaken in as much fear as she did now since she had fought Cell. Her tears brought her to her knees as she cried miserably. The only people she ever loved were now gone. There was no hope left. Suddenly, there as an echo. A faint laugh. The noise grew louder and louder until it filled her ears. She tried to cover them but it seemed the laugh was so loud she couldn't block it out. "No!. Leave me ALONE!" she desperately cried. The laughing was so familiar, and she couldn't quite place it, but she knew it gave her a sense of fear and dread. A figure was forming in front of her. Only then did she remember the laugh. "No…They killed you…"

"Only my body…But I do not die. Even if my body is destroyed…I will always be part of you…just as you were part of me"

A/N: Whew this was a long one. Ended in a cliffy too. I know there was a moment with Usagi and Gohan seeming to bond…but this is a desperate time. Both of them are about to risk their lives in a battle to save the world. I needed to let them express their deepest feelings of regret. Like so many books that end with 7 chapters (eg. Chronicles of Narnia, Harry Potter…etc) I think Ill also end this at 7. I know this story was rated with adventure and romance…but I think Ill leave it at adventure. But who knows? I might just surprise u! No one told me to keep Videl and Tuxedo Mask in the story anymore, but again, u might be surprised at what I do Anyways…READ AND REVIEW REVIEW AND REVIEW!

Next Chapter: The Strength of the Moon


	7. The Strength of the Moon Part I

Alright heres the last chapter. It took me a while but Im finally prepared to finish what I started. After this, be sure to check out my other fan fic, an Xmen Evolution story "Phoenix born from Ashes." The last chapter was mostly about Vegeta but now I'm going to move to other peoples perspectives. So…Here we go!

Last time in Moonlit Night…

(In Android 18's Dream)

"NO! Krillen! Marron! Come back!" With no reaction to her desperate cries, one by one, they disappeared and were replaced by her two brothers Android 16 and 17. "Brothers! Please help me!" They too disappeared leaving her alone, defeated. She had never shaken in as much fear as she did now since she had fought Cell. Her tears brought her to her knees as she cried miserably. The only people she ever loved were now gone. There was no hope left. Suddenly, there as an echo. A faint laugh. The noise grew louder and louder until it filled her ears. She tried to cover them but it seemed the laugh was so loud she couldn't block it out. "No!. Leave me ALONE!" she desperately cried. The laughing was so familiar, and she couldn't quite place it, but she knew it gave her a sense of fear and dread. A figure was forming in front of her. Only then did she remember the laugh. "No…They killed you…"

"Only my body…But I do not die. Even if my body is destroyed…I will always be part of you…just as you were part of me"

**The Strength of the Moon**

Part I

_(The land of Dreams)_

A shadowy figure stood above 18 as she crouched, tears of mourning and fear fell down her face. She flinched as a green hand touched her on her shoulder, but she made no effort to put up a fight. The intruders grip tightened and lifted her up so that she was face to face with him.

"Cell…" she gasped, wincing at the pain inflicted on her shoulder.

He laughed in maniacal glee. "Android 18. It has been far too long."

"Wh-What did you do…What did you do to my family?"

"You mean the pathetic short man you called husband and that pitiful child? My dear 18…I didn't do anything to them… You did."

She looked him straight in the eye only a second longer before bringing her face down. Cell's grip had loosened and she began to collapse. However, he was not done with her. He pulled his hand back and slapped her across the face, sending her flying to the side. When she landed, she made no effort to get up.

"What is the matter 18? Has my time of absence made you weak?"

Still there was no movement from the woman.

Cell advanced towards her slowly, and still she did not move. "It is you're weakness that took your family from you. You couldn't save them, just like you couldn't save your brothers 17 or 18."

The names of her brothers brought her out of her trance. Slowly, she stood up. "I am NOT weak." She looked up at the menace before her. "After Gohan defeated you… I found happiness on Earth. This was happiness that I had never felt anywhere else before. Being with Krillen… having adventures with our friends… Bearing Marron…" A final tear fell from her eyes and landed on the blackness that was the ground. Her face slowly went from looking down to glaring at the evil android before her. "I am not weak…Cell… Prepare to DIE!"

_(Sailor Moon and Gohan are still heading to the castle)_

Gohan had fallen silent after their words of encouragement to each other. Sailor Moon still cradled her unconscious cat, and clutched in her hands was the scepter. She felt its beautiful shape to be very comforting, reminding her of her Moon Kingdom mother; its rubies dazzling even in the darkness that had engulfed them. She had gotten quite used to the turbulence, and, protected by the white aura swirling around the half saiyans body, she barely even felt the wind.

"Goha-" She started, but was interrupted by the demi saiyan.

"Look."

The blonde girl turned her gaze to the landscape before them. She could see the power radiating from the spot where Gohan had pointed out.

"There is our destination. There is the castle where all this power is coming from."

Serena's eyes widened as she realized that this was it. They were about to enter a battle greater then any she had encountered before. They were now at a point of no return. Suddenly, she felt Gohans body stagger. Her eyes widened as she looked up to see a green figure floating above them.

Gohan looked up from his pain. "Dende!" He exclaimed in disbelief. He had stopped in his flight and started landing, followed closely by Dende.

"What are you doing here Dende!" He said as soon as Sailor Moon had hopped from his arms and stood behind him. However, as if the demi-saiyans words had not been said, the Guardian didn't utter a single word. He merely lifted his hand and prepared to fire another ki blast.

"Sailor Moon. Take Luna and head for the castle. I'll catch up to you later.

"I'm not going to lea-"

"GO!"

Sailor Moon saw the determination in Gohans eyes. Knowing that he could take care of himself, she headed towards the castle.

Once the blonde had left, Gohan turned back to Dende. He had not left his fighting stance. His hands were brought together in front of him and his green hands had turned gold. Gohan knew that this was going to end as a battle.

_(The icy graveyard that was once Gohans front yard)_

The yard was silent. A wisp of wind flew through the graveyard, whistling around the icy structures littering the yard. Not even a tree shook its leaves, and even though the day had started out with a clear blue sky, the heavens had turned to a purplish black as evil aura spread throughout the area. Then, a cracking sound was heard. Two statues; Videl, and Darien, slowly became lively again. The ice melted away from their bodies and they collapsed to the ground, both panting heavily. It was weird though. Their bodies had only moments before been frozen solid, but now, as everything was turning back to their normal state, they didn't feel cold at all.

"What hap… Where's Gohan-kun?" questioned Videl as she got up.

Tuxedo Mask also rose from the ground and stated. "I have no idea where he is… But look… I cannot sense Sailor Moon and Luna… so they must be gone as well. Videl suddenly jerked up in surprise.

"Chichi!" She suddenly remembered the frozen state Gohans mother had been in and quickly flew back to the house. Chichi was sitting on the ground in Gohans room, and turned to look at Videl as the girl entered the room through the window.

"Wheres my Gohan?" She stated, she looked very confused and disoriented, and had a hand on her temple.

"I… Don't know…" Videl said as she turned to Tuxedo Mask, who had suddenly appeared at her side. And he spoke only to Videl in return.

"We must go and find Sailor Moon and Gohan. I fear that they may be in great danger." The two got up, (Videl helping Chichi up) but unexpectedly, they heard someone yelling in the yard. It was Hercule.

"Otosan!" replied Videl. She jumped out the window and ran towards her father. Tuxedo Mask did the same.

"tosan! Why are you here?"

"To destoy"

Videl stopped, bewildered. From behind her father came two other figures.

"Eraza-chan! Sharpener-kun! I'm so glad to see you-" unpredictably, her two friends rushed towards her, branding knives. Videl stood, shocked at this hostility, and was unable to move. Just before the knives came plunging into her body, they were knocked away. Videl turned to see Tuxedo Mask standing beside her, clenching his night stick, which had lengthened prior to battle. Around them, more people were converging, all of them staring at them with hatred and a desire to destroy.

_(Gohans place in front of the Guardian of Earth)_

Dende's eyes opened wide as he tensed up and shot a beam of light at the startled half saiyan. Gohan easily dodged it and flew sideways, not wanting to hurt the child from Namek. Even though he was attacking the demi-saiyan, Gohan knew that deep inside, they were still friends, and that Dende wouldn't attack him without a reason. Then, all of a sudden, Gohan felt himself being grabbed from behind and pulled to the ground. He struggled, but felt a familiar ki and stopped resisting. Without warning, his vision went black and he fell into darkness.

_(Gohans front yard)_

"We have no choice but to fight back." Said Tuxedo Mask, dodging a man who was attacking him with a rake.

"But we can't hurt them. Their just innocent people. I know some of them and they would never attack like this." Reasoned Videl, flying over the crowd while dodging the flying shed and kitchen appliances as they came her way.

"But the fact is that they ARE"

"Why don't we fight them rather then with ourselves? Or maybe that idea hadn't occurred to you." Chichi was twirling her broom around as she knocked out two men waving baseball bats at her. She dodged some more people and used the brush of the broom to smack them the faces. The Ox kings daughter still had fight in her even after all these years. She was standing guard at the door, not letting anybody pass through. "If you want my son then you'll have to get through me!"

Videl and Tuxedo Mask stood there for a second admiring the woman as she knocked down three more men. Then the two of them also returned to fight the mob.

_(Gohans battleground)_

Gohan felt something cold splashed onto his face. He opened his eyes to find-

"Corin-sensei? Mr. Popo?" Gohan sat up, bewildered as he blinked at the newcomers. "Whats going on?"

"It seems that Master Dende has been possessed by Reikoku. As soon as he flew off the tower I became suspicious and followed" –Mr.Popo

"As soon as Mr. Popo flew by I became suspicious followed"- Corin

"So we both followed him. We found him attacking you and so we went to help."-Mr. Popo

"Although Dende isn't very powerful in fighting, his power seems to have been risen to complete this task."- Corin

"Neither of us could fight him, but we were able to escape with you by knocking you out and pretending we were helping you."- Mr. Popo

"Hold on" said Gohan as the two stared up at him. He stood up and surveyed his surroundings. "Where are we?"

"We are currently residing in a small abandoned tavern not far from where you landed. The castle is only a couple of miles away from this empty villiage." Said Corin.

"I need to go. Sailor Moon is alone right now and I need to get her to the castle safely."

"Then why are you not going?" said a very confused Mr. Popo.

"Because you are talking to me!"

"You are wasting time Impatient One"

"I KNOW!"

"Please Master Gohan, do not lose your temper."

Gohan sighed and got up to get out of the tavern. He found Sailor Moons signature power and started to fly towards it. However, he stopped when he sensed another ki. He turned to find Dende floating over the tavern. The guardian raised a hand and fired a ki blast at him. But then, as Gohan was preparing to dodge it, two figures flew from the tavern and floated in front of him. Corin and Mr. Popo took the full force of the blast and were pushed backwards, but they kept their stance in front of Gohan.

"ne…Quickly Speedy one." said Corin with a wince of pain.

"We will distract him Master Gohan. You must go and save the world once again." Stated Mr. Popo bravely.

Gohan watched as the two elders held out their arms to protect the demi saiyan. It was true, the two of them were more then capable to attack Earths Guardian, but they didn't wish to, for possessed or not, they still respected him. All they could do now was take the hits in hopes of buying time for Gohan to escape.

With a careful look at them, just to see the determined looks of the cat and Mr. Popo, he flew away at top speed in hopes to find Sailor Moon before it was too late.

_A/N I decided to make this a part I and part II chapter because it would prove to be too long as one huge chapter. This one mainly focused on setting the climax, more action is guaranteed to follow! So to sum things up, Android 18 is facing her worst fear just as Gohan and Vegeta faced. Videl and Tuxedo mask have been unfrozen due to the victory Vegeta claimed over Hidoi, but now everyone in the city seems to be coming to attack them, so Videl, TM, and a butt kicking Chichi has to face a continuous line of people. Gohan is met by Dende who has been possessed by the evil warlock Reikoku, and Sailor Moon, with Luna clutched in her arms, is running towards Reikoku's castle. Tune in next time for the next exciting episode of Moonlit Night!_


End file.
